In wireless communication system, there are many wireless key technologies that are inseparable from the antenna configuration. For example, Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), refers to a technology that transmitters use multiple transmitting antennas and receivers use multiple receiving antennas respectively, making the signal transmitted and received through multiple antennas of the transmitters and receivers. If channel responses of each transmitting and receiving antenna are independent and not relevant, the MIMO system can create multiple channels with parallel spaces to improve the quality of communication. For a lower spatial correlation in a multiple antennas transmission system, orthogonal polarized antennas or multiple non-polarized antennas with adequate space intervals are used in the application.
In wireless network, orthogonal polarization antennas (also known as dual polarized antenna) are most commonly used. An orthogonal polarization antenna has two portals, respectively corresponding to +45 degrees and −45 degrees polarized arrays. For a one-facet dual-polarized antenna, it does not raise objections to connection line order when connecting to a base station. However, it raises objections to connection line order when a multiple-facets dual-polarized antenna connects to a multichannel base station, such as 2T4R base station (two transmitting channel, and four receiving channels) or 4T4R base station (four transmitting channels, and four receiving channels). For example, for a 2T4R base station, if a downlink transmission mode (TM) is TM3 (multi-user MIMO dual stream mode), two transmitting channels of the base station shall be connected to ±45 degrees polarization antennas orthogonal to each other on the same side, to ensure the requirement of weak correlation between the transmitting channels. Thus, a terminal is able to choose to enter into the high-rate TM3 mode when signal meets the requirements. If the two transmitting channels connect to antennas with a same polarization direction, the correlation between the transmitting channels will be too strong for the terminal to work under TM3 mode, which leading the capacity of data throughput to halve, the KPI (Key Performance Indicator,) of the wireless networks to worsen, the coverage to shrink, the rate of call-drop to increase, and the success rate of the cut over to lower. Ultimately, the quality of the network is affected.
At present, in wireless network construction and maintenance the problem of antenna system is often hard to be found and identified. It is usually inspected manually. It drains a lot on manpower and material resources, and increases the engineering and maintenance costs.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.